juggalosfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Juggalo terms
Throughout the years, Juggalos have developed their own idioms and slang. A AMB - (Axe Murder Boys) Juggalo Music group ﻿Assed Out - Broke as fuck. ﻿Axe-A juggalo's favorite "tool". B Bianca/Beatrice - A Bitch (from The Tech N9ne Song) Bigot - An extremly predijuduce person. Very attached to their own belief system.(Usually don't like Murder Clowns...) Big Hoodoo - Psychopathic Records artist. Blue neck '''- When a juggalo is rocking so hard at The Carnival that their makeup starts to run down their neck. ex: Juggalo1: "Woah look at that blue neck over there with the hatchet" Juggalo2: "Yeah he's tearing shit up in that pit" C '''Chicken - Slang term, used when refering to a bigot. Clown love - A show of appreciation or respect within the Juggalo Community Cotton Candy - A slang term describing dry or hairy pussy. (refers to Insane Clown Posse's song "Cotton Candy") Cherry Pie - A virgin pussy Carnival, The - short for Dark Carnival. Chedda - Money. (refers to Big Money Hustlas College Degree '''- Something pussies brag about having. Something about reading. Fuck that shit! ex. Pussy1: "I got a college degree from Dartmouth" Juggalo: "Let's kick that pussy's ass" D F '''FuckOoof! - a term used meaning "Fuck Off" Fresh - Something that is new and awesome. Faygo - an inexpensive soft drink manufactured in Detroit Michigan popular among Juggalos & Juggalettes. G Gangslang - A group of punkass bitches talkin shit about your Juggalettes. H Homie - A friend. Hound Dog - A fan that constantly bothers you for autographs and attention. Hatchet Man - The icon representing Psychopathic Records. Originally was going to be called Anger Paperboy. I "I got a rabbit on me." - I've been doing cocaine. J Juffalo - A term a juggalo uses to insult another juggalo they consider to be fake. Juggaho'' ''- A term a juggalo uses to insult another juggalo they consider to be fake. Juggalo - A name given to fans of Insane Clown Posse or any other Psychopathic Records act. The name of the sub culture. Somebody you consider to be family to you, that isn't necessarily blood related. Juggalette - A name given to female fans of Insane Clown Posse or any other Psychopathic Records act. The name of the sub culture. Somebody you consider to be family to you, that isn't necessarily blood related. Juggalo Island '-A permanent gathering location where we will gather each summer. $2 Shares @ http://butterflycorp.net/amember/aff/go/statue (Not an actual Island) K ;Killa - "Friend", sometimes reffering to AnyBody Killa L ''Lo Love - Short for "Juggalo love". M Maggalo - A Maggot or Slipknot fan who is also a Juggalo. MMFWCL - Much Mother Fucking Wicked Clown Love. Muggalo - Someone who is NOT a juggalo. (Inspired by the Harry Potter universe's term "Muggle") Murder Clown- '''A Pimp Ass Ninja. '''MCL - Much Clown Love MFL - Much Family Love N Nurdle - A shit. As in, "Ninja, I gotta go have a nurdle. These muthafukin Faygos are tearing open my asshole." Neden - A slang term for vagina/pussy. Ninja - Almost like saying "dude" or "man". Juggalos refer to each other as Ninjas. Ninjalo - Mixing the juggalo slang term "Ninja" with the word juggalo. Ninjette - Mixing the term "Ninja" with the word juggalette. O P Piggie/Piggy - A cop. Most noted in the song "Piggie Pie" Q R Richie - A rich bitch. The Ringmaster - The second Joker's Card. Ryda - A down ass Juggalo or Juggalette who is down to ryde for you or with you. S Shangri-La -Eternal paradise, Heaven (refers to The Wraith: Shangri-La) Stale - Lame, old, overused or overdone. Shaggy 2 Dope - Real name is Joseph Utsler. Second member of the group Insane Clown Posse. Skrilla - money T Thuggalo - A follower of Blaze Ya Dead Homie. U V Violent J - His real name is Joseph Bruce. One of the dynamic duo to start such as Soopa Villans and Pyschopathic Rydas. W Weak - Bad, of poor quality, stale Wicked Shit - Horrorcore music, music by Psychopathic Records artists or any other Juggalo Music Whoop Whoop! - A greeting such as "What's up?", a way to show love to performers or wrestlers. Used between Juggalos to call eachother. The Witch - term of fear or evil demon hence the song "the witch" Wqqt Wqqt '''- how a (proper) juggalo shows excitement on the internet/text messages ex. Juggalette: "Violent J is going to be signing tits at the record store today" Juggalo: "Wqqt Wqqt" X Y Z '''Zuggalo - A fan of Zug Izland References Category:Language